enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Units are the various structures that are used to build your base. Some of these units are considered Rare Units; they can only drop off enemies. Other units are unlocked with gold and progress, and can be freely built. Some units have upgraded versions at Rank VII; much of these upgrades are exclusive to the mobile version of the game. Standard Units Command Base *Note: Cannot boost damage. Can only be upgraded in the Flash version of the game. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. RI +15HP. RVII +150HP. *Plasma Cannons: Add weapons. Single fire. Can burst. Given in mobile at a seemingly random times by Lyra and stays on that base unless undone by time warp. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. RI +50%. Nova Turret/Galaxy Turret Available at the start of the game. RVII upgrade for 50,000g. *Note: Rapid dual fire. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *RS Amplifier: Minor damage boost. RI +25%. RX +160%. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. RI +4HP. RX +40HP. Core Blaster/Substance Blaster (Mobile Only) Available at the start of the game. *Note: Rapid single fire. Repulses. *Adaigo Force: Chance to slow. RI 15%. RV 75%. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. RI 3.5s. RX 0.2s. *Spiral Force: Range boost. Aegis Barrier/Titan Barrier Research for 1,500g. RVII upgrade for 500,000g. *Note: Defensive Support. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. *Reflection Barrier: Add shield. Received damage -40% and reflects rounds. Vira Healer Research for 2,000g. *Note: Repair Support. Cannot increase heal ability. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. *Spiral Force: Range boost. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. RI +3HP. RX +17HP. Nexxon Phasor/Cold Phasor (Mobile Only) Research for 3,500g. *Note: Single fire. Instant Hit. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *Ghost Phasor: 20% chance to convert on kill. Fion Drone Research for 2,000g. *Note: Mobile unit, funds support. *Ion Boosters: Increase move speed. *Gold Generator: Xg/10s. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. Zycon Storm/Poseidon (Mobile Only) Research for 5,000g. *Note: Homing Missiles. RI 2/4 missiles. RVII 8/16 missiles. *Sigma Shift: +5 range boost. *Megaton DF: Double missiles. *Team Advance: Units in range gain +1 range boost. Upgrade a unit to research further. Grand Blaster/Glorious Blaster (Mobile Only) Research for 15,000g. *Note: Single fire. Cannot target enemies at close range. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Tachyon One: Projectile speed boost. *Shield Disruptor: Chance to disrupt shields. RI 20%. RV 100%. Zakana/Zakana G (Mobile Only) Research for 28,000g. *Note: Burst fire. Rounds have limited range. *Team Vigor: Units in range gain damage boost. RI +4%. RX +13%. *Shield Disruptor: Chance to disrupt shields. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. Tech Center Research for 35,000g. *Note: Tech Support. *Zava Detector: +5% chance of finding rare units. *Gold Generator: Xg/10s. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. Advanced Units Tech Center is required for further research and unit functionality. Elson Demi/Elson Tera (Mobile Only) Research for 27,500g. *Note: 360 degrees Mine-thrower Support. *Energy Rephase: Chance to pierce shields. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. *Adaigo Force: Chance to slow enemies on hit. Nuclear Terra Research for 25,000g. Warning: Violently explodes upon death. *Note: Alternating 3 round fire. *Inflict Chaos: Chance of chaos. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. Neg Voider Research for 20,000g. *Note: Clears negative effects. Range cannot be boosted. *Void Heal: Heal on negative effect remove. *Team Resistance: Units in range gain negative effect resistance boost. RI +5%. RX +23%. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. Assassin Research for 30,000g. *Note: Single fire. May burst. Cannot target enemies at close range. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Gravity Pulse: Attracts enemies on hit. Chargor Research for 45,000g. *Note: Stat boosts. Cannot boost its own range. Overcharges nearby units on hit. *Team Vigor: Units in range gain damage boost. RI +4%. RX +13%. (Flash Only) *Team Strength: Stronger Team Vigor. (Mobile Only) *Team Boost: Units in range gain range boost. RI +1. RV +5. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. RI +3HP. RX +17HP. Scorpion/Wasp (Mobile Only) Research for 55,000g. *Note: Rapid arc fire. Shots have limited range, range cannot be boosted. 6 shots initial. 10 shots upgraded. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. (Flash Only) *Adaigo Force: Chance to slow enemies on hit. (Mobile Only) *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. (Flash Only) *Team Vigor: Units in range gain damage boost. RI +4%. RX +13%. (Mobile Only) *RS Expansion: Increase projectiles fired. RI +1. RIV +4. Nyon Exist Research for 60,000g. *Note: Single fire. May burst. Rounds pierce shields. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *Ghost Phasor: 20% chance to convert on kill. Vira Savior Research for 65,000g. *Note: Mobile Repair Support. *Sanctify: Heal ability boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *Restore Shields: Restore shield on heal. Korazon Research for 150,000g. *Note: 25-35 degrees 3 round fire. May burst. Rounds pierce through all unshielded enemies. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Inflict Chaos: Chance of chaos. ZAC Assimilator/X-ZAC Assimilator Research for 250,000g. RVII upgrade for 2,000,000g. Max amount: 3 *Note: Fighter Warp Gate Support. Faulty fighter AI. *Dominance: New Fighters gain rank. RI RII Fighters. RVI RVII Fighters. *Turbo: New fighters have increased damage. RI +30%.RX +165% *Final Armada: Additional fighters. RI 2 Fighters. RII 3 Fighters. Rare Units Defensive Wall Max Amount: 10 *Note: Defensive Support. Can rotate between horizontal and vertical. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. (Flash only) *Mode Shift: Provides different boosts for the Defensive Wall. (Mobile Only) *Auto-Heal: 2.6HP/Xs. *Healing Amplifier: Increase effect by 100% when healed. Gold Generator Max Amount: 8 *Note: Funds Support. *Rarity: gold has a 1 extra percent of value. *Gold Generator: Xg/10s. *Gold Medallion: Funds stay on field longer. (Flash Only) *Gold Explosion: Enemies have a chance to explode into gold upon death. (Mobile Only) Sanctum Beacon Max Amount: 8 *Note: 360 degree spraying Repair Support. Range cannot be boosted. *Sanctify: Heal ability boost. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. 4 every upgrade *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. Arcane Wrath Max Amount: 3 *Note: Miniature offensive shield platform. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. *Reflection Barrier: Add shield. Infinite Fortress Max Amount: 3 (4 on mobile) *Note: Defensive Support. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Healing Amplifier: Increase effect when healed. *Neg Resistance: Chance to resist negative effects. Tesla Max Amount: 3 *Note: Single fire. Instant Hit. Pierces multiple targets (rendered useless by auto-targeting of nearest target). *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Stun Blast: Chance to stun. The Legend Max Amount: 3. Includes Lightbringers. *Note: Rapid single fire. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Devastation: Enemies violently explode on kill. *Legendary: Upgrade to The Lightbringer on sacrifice of 3 random* RV+ units. The Lightbringer Max Amount: 3. Includes Legends. *Note: Sustained fire. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Devastation: Enemies violently explode on kill. *Vitality: Increase sustained fire longevity. RI +10%. RX +100%. Valerion Orb (Mobile Only) Max Amount: Unknown. Fuse 3 to become Valerion. *Note: Funds Support. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. RI +4HP. RX +40HP. *Gold Generator: Xg/10s. *Valerion: Combine 3 Valerion Orbs to form Valerion. Valerion (Mobile Only) Max Amount: 2. *Note: Triple sustained fire. *Team Advance X: All units in range gain a major range boost. *Team Vigor: All units in range gain a damage boost. *Valerion Boost: Major Damage Boost. Hurricane (Mobile Only) Max Amount: Unknown. *Note: Long range missile launcher. *Mode Shift: Provides different boosts for the Hurricane. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Activate: Activate on sacrifice of 1 random* RVII unit. Aries Max Amount: 3 *Note: Dual sustained fire. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Vitality: Increase sustained fire longevity. *Activate: Activate on sacrifice of 3 random* RVII units. Thor Max Amount: 2 *Note: Multipurpose unit. *Thor Shield: Add shield. Same as Reflection Barrier. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. (Flash Only) *Darkness Alloy: Major HP boost. RI +20. RVII +200. (Mobile Only) *Thor Minions: Convert enemies into Thor minions. Number controlled based on level (3 levels). Darkness Barrier Max Amount: 3 *Note: Defensive Support. *Instant Death: 1% Chance to kill attackers. *Darkness Alloy: Major HP boost. RI +20. RVII +200. *Darkness Drain: Absorbs damage every 25s. Vira Ultima Max Amount: 3 *Note: Repair Support. *Darkness Alloy: Major HP boost. *Team Vehemence: Units in range gain major HP boost. RI +8HP. *Ultima Heal: Full heal and remove negative effects on heal. Astro Nexus (Mobile Only) Max Amount: 2 *Note: Offensive unit, can unlock missiles and drone form through upgrades. *Astro Blast: Has a chance to shoot a ring of missiles in all directions. *Blitz Targeting: Fires missiles from the side of the drone. *Transform: Unlock the drone form on sacrifice of a random* RX unit. Nevas Defense *Note: Defensive Support. *Darkness Drain: Absorbs damage every 25s. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Healing Amplifier: Increase effect when healed. Vira Orb *Note: Mobile Defensive Repair Support. *Sanctify: Heal ability boost. *Darkness Drain: Absorbs damage every 25s. *Healing Amplifier: Increase effect when healed. *Random: Though random, the selection of units is fixed at any point and not generated on the spot. Hence by saving and loading, units can be spared and stored in the bank. Bonus Units Fira Zevon *Note: 2 Round Fire. Always Bursts. *Fira Blast: Causes violent explosions. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage Boost. RI +35%. RX +225%. *Inflict Chaos: Causes chaos. RI +10%. RX +55%. *wierd glitch: if you try placing it without a tech center on the field it will say you can’t place verdant zeismat without a tech center. As you might know, a verdant zeismat is the default enemy. Devas Nero/Caligo Nox (Mobile Only) *Note: Single Fire. Homing Rounds. Rounds Pierce Shields. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage Boost. RI +35%. RX +225%. *Encase: Causes darkness. RI +10%. RX +28%. *Nirvana: Has a 1% chance to instantly kill. (Called Insta-Kill on mobile) *wierd glitch: same as fira zevon glitch listen in that section exept its a radialis instead of a verdant zeismat. Vira Daemon (Flash Only) *Note: Improved Vira Savior. Does not count against the Unit Limit. Cannot be upgraded. *N/A *N/A *N/A Shield Generator (Mobile Only) *Note: Defensive Support. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Shield Colour: Changes Shield Colour. Purely cosmetic. *lets you place it without a tech center Units Category:Characters